


I killed a man to make you love me

by Petalpowerpower



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Other, Time Travel, no beta we die like women fridged, sakura is beautiful and strong and everyone is a little in love with her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalpowerpower/pseuds/Petalpowerpower
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke traveled to the past, their focus was stopping Zetsu. Except that instead, they were thrown in the middle of the Senju-Uchiha territories and were now charged with stopping the war. Having saved Izuna and started the work towards Konoha, the boys feel proud of themselves for a job well done. Unfortunately during the jump back, they lost Sakura to the timestream. That is, until they realize she's been here the entire time.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 256





	1. I'm sorry that I'm late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke save some parts of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 1/31/2021: I rewrote this chapter goodbye

Naruto grimaced at Sasuke from across the field, separated by a distance that felt more at home in a soap opera then in real life. The field was pitted and scarred by the last battle, the battle where Naruto and Sasuke had landed amongst. The end of the war and the beginning of peace, all held on this one field. Very cinematic, made for TV, something that not even Jiraiya would include in his books. Sasuke rolled his eyes on seeing Naruto’s look and Naruto could almost hear the “hn” of agreement.

He had a hard time thinking about this as real life. When they originally crashed down in the Warring Eras, chasing a desperate scrap of a plan thrown together between all of the scheming minds still alive, Naruto had thought it was a dream. Or a game they could restart at any time. They had passed as war orphans whose lives were destroyed by the war and were desperate to stop what happened to them from happening to others. It wasn’t a far reach and as long as no one poked too much at their backstory, it would work. Naruto should have let Sasuke come up with more of it, but they were both too shocked at the battle to do anything but follow their original plan. Naruto and Sasuke had saved Izuna Uchiha’s life before forcing the battle to a standstill by strength alone. Their sage blessed powers followed them into the past and Naruto couldn’t be more thankful. Especially since the two heads, Hashirama and Madara, both held the dream of peace. Naruto and Sasuke just helped to tip the balance. All in all, one of the steps in their plan had gone well. The other steps were on hold until Konoha was established and they could head out and look for Zetsu, who had apparently fled before they arrived. The plant had too many fingers in too many pies to be left alone long. Unfortunately, their parts in the truce had them glued down until peace was officially established. Mediating was a much more boring job than Naruto thought it would be.

It didn’t help that the two clans had been especially possessive of the two boys since they arrived, each claiming the other’s loyalty to themselves. Naruto hadn’t realized how Uzumaki he was until he was staring at a force of them, and Sasuke had always been cookie-cutter Uchiha. The power radiating off them didn’t help matters at all. The boys had agreed to be separated and help each clan with the treaty, both used as hostages and powerful weapons should something go wrong. It would have helped to have a third party. It would have helped to have Sakura.

When the seal was finished and they sent themselves back, their friends dying around them to stop Kaguya from interrupting, Sakura had been separated during the jump. It had been a last ditch plan, sure, but thoroughly researched. He could still remember her had slipping through his own, the confused and pained look on her face, and the desperate way the boys both reached towards her. Sasuke had stated that something went wrong, either with the seal or that she didn’t have enough chakra to send herself back. What that meant, neither of them knew. She could be dead or in another time. Naruto could still feel her fingers, soft and uncalloused from her constant regeneration, clinging to his own only to be viciously torn apart. Part of him wondered if Sasuke felt this same heartbreak. That even after years of abandoning them, the tenuous bonds between them had begun to grow stronger during the war. Naruto hoped it wasn’t just logistical, that a medic of her caliber would have been a blessing to the two clans. Not to mention that her perfect memory and skill in politics would have made her a better mediator than either of them. Naruto could get by on speeches of friendship and charm and that would have to do. Sasuke was still Sasuke, and his confident manner and “bad boy” vibe inspired worship even if his looks were now dime a dozen.

Naruto followed after Hashirama as he strolled to the middle of the field, the Uchiha meeting them there. Sasuke and Naruto followed after the two Founders brothers. The elders had argued about all six meeting together, Hashirama and Tobirama both clan head and heir, until Tobirama asked which of them could best Madara if the Uchiha did betray them and aim to kill. If this “new Uchiha” was just lying and leading them to ruin. Naruto flared his chakra, blanketing his power and snapping them out of their arguments for a time, forcing the elders to acknowledge that they could not face the three sitting before them at their age. Or possible even in their prime. Naruto had sent a pouty look to Tobirama at the idea of him or Sasuke leading them astray. Tobirama did not look at all guilty and only looked more suspicious. Now, he grinned at Sasuke, sure that he had a similar argument on his side, ad winked at Izuna, who glared for a second before his lip twitched in the same manner Sasuke’s did when he was trying to hide his pleasure. Naruto sauntered over to Sasuke who jammed an elbow into his side, huffing out a small laugh.

“Madara,” grinned Hashirama, “Can you believe we finally did it?”

Madara smirked, “We’re not there yet. I’ll believe it when we’ve built our village.”

“Yes,” Hashirama shifted into seriousness in a way that would have surprised Naruto if he hadn’t seen it a ridiculous amount over the last month, “We should try and hurry and focus where to go from here. While a clever idea to keep all of our injured in one area to force peace, I worry that the longer it take the more our people will suffer. Our elders and the Uzumaki are willing to meet as a whole after a realistic treaty is put together.”

“Our elders are interested in that too. Not one built on dreams and a handful of bullheaded young men.”

Naruto still held pride over the idea of having a singular medical tent, like the ones in the Shinobi force. It had given fair treatment to all and saved more lives than lost. Sakura had also said it was a good way to create a bond across nations, no one cared who was from where when lives were on the line. It only somewhat worked, the Senju medics were treating everyone, no matter what clan they were from, but it slowed all real treatment to a standstill while the deal was drawn out. Now they were all just held back from dying and never fully saved. Sasuke had said it was the best they could do for now. They were too new to press for more.

Tobirama nodded to his brother, “This will take a long time. We should have somewhere to sit and discuss.”

Before Hashirama could even form the signs for Mokuton, his brother’s hands were clasped on his arm. Naruto watched them both freeze and take a defensive position, his own mirroring theirs. He felt it a second later, a vast, malicious, familiar chakra rushing towards them. Sasuke let out a growl, a small and dangerous thing, and pulled out his katana. The two Uchiha were similarly prepared and Naruto could feel the tension on the air from the clans behind them. Within seconds of this chakra was another, and Naruto almost dropped as he felt it fall into place behind Black Zetsu.

“Shannaro!” echoed across the clearing as a dark form was punted across the field. Zetsu hit the ground and the earth cratered around him, the cause of his momentum kawarimi’d with a rock displaced from his slam into the ground. Naruto and Sasuke had seconds to grab the four Founders by the collars before Sakura was there, fist slamming into the spot Zetsu had just inhabited. The crater only grew, consuming the battle-marked field so quickly it felt impossible. Naruto heard a vicious yell as Zetsu shot back out of the debris, narrowly missing the chakra infused fist.

She sounded rough and feral as she shouted, “Naruto, Sasuke, seal!”

They tried, but the second delay in seeing Sakura alive, the bright flash of pink, gave Zetsu time to disappear into the ground. Even as Zetsu’s chakra was lost, Naruto could still see the flash of surprise on his face as he melted into the ground. They were so close to another part of the plan complete. Naruto stared at the spot and heard Sakura curse, throwing a rock at the place Zetsu disappeared. Naruto turned, shocked out of his stupor, with a cry of “Sakura-chan” on his lips before gathering her up in a giant hug.

“Ha…Naruto,” she said, her arms wrapping around him and crushing him into her. Naruto grinned into her shoulder and nuzzled down, feeling the hot tears streaming down his face. He heard her let out a long sigh and breath him in, her grasp tightening for a moment before a fist slammed into him with a cry of, “Idiot!”

The ground met his body in a way that was heavenly. The hit wasn’t anything different than one she would dole out in the streets of Konoha or on the road to a mission. It felt like home in the most perverse sense but it was Sakura and she was alive. The laughter that fell from his lips was the best thing he ever felt and he could only respond, “Sakura-chan, you’re alive!”

“Dobe, of course she’s alive,” replied Sasuke. Naruto could only laugh again and pull himself up. Sasuke signaled to the other men to stand down and Naruto stared at Sakura preparing to hug her once more. The grin fell off his face quicker than Zetsu had disappeared.

Sakura was covered in blood, splotches of dark and bright red and all her own, with hair cut down shorter than he’s ever seen it before. The barest of pink curls hung off her scalp, likely what had grown in after shaving it all off. Naruto remembered her talking to Ino about it, how it would be easier to fight a pile of Zetsu off without giving them any more handholds, how it would be easier to maintain. Only Ino had stopped her with a soft hand in her hair and a guilt trip that Naruto didn’t fully understand. Something about nostalgia and bangs and headbands and how cute she still was. Without her around, Naruto could guess that Sakura followed through on shaving her head as soon as she touched down wherever she did. The growth on her head suggested that she’s been here a bit longer than he and Sasuke have. She wore a tattered yukata, bright green with a pattern buried under gore. Naruto could have sworn it was either leaves or waves. It was civilian make, easily torn and ripped by battle. Half of it exposed her left side down to her waist where the fabric hung over the bright red obi. The bandages from her binding were stained brown with blood, old and fraying. He could smell them as he walked closer to take her in and had no doubt they were the same ones she traveled back in time in. Naruto grimaced, it meant that she must have lost everything including her change of clothes when she landed in the past. To not even have any binding material…

There was a small part of him that remembered her vanity as a girl. At her questioning him how cute she looked when he came back after his training period. A Sakura lives in his head with wide smiles and planned outfits and time spent in front of mirrors and he can’t see her in the woman that stands before him. All he can see is the war-torn comrade that stood beside him to make one last effort to save the future. Naruto hadn’t realized the loss until he had no one else to compare her too. There was just him and Sasuke left. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he took her in again. Naruto whined, desperate to throw himself at her once more, “Sakura-“

She waved him off, clearly trying to pull herself back together and out of battle mode. Sakura walked towards him, hands glowing with medical chakra to run a check. Healing his already healing bruises, she smiled and moved onto Sasuke. He barely held himself better than Naruto, his eyes glued and studying her form for any sign of trauma besides the obvious, “Sakura-“

“Sasuke-kun, please don’t pretend like you didn’t think I died. I don’t have time to deal with your ego and your arm is clearly broken in several places and you’ve been pretending its not based on the continued trauma. This feels like a sparring injury,” she mumbled, slipping easily into medic mode, “It will take me a moment to heal and, to be honest, it will hurt more than my usual. Are you ok to proceed?”

Sasuke’s cheeks were a bit pink from both the insult and the assumption, “I can handle pain, Sakura. I didn’t think you died. I just thought we would never see you again.”

At that, Sakura chuckled, “How troublesome. Naruto, come here and hold his arm steady. Unless your friends would like to help?”

In an instant, Naruto remembered there were others there and he could see Sasuke tense at the same realization. They glared at the other men, hovering protectively in front of her. They still seemed stunned at the appearance of half-naked woman standing in their circle, one who had just decimated an entire field and was covered in blood and no wounds. Naruto held back a snarl as they cast an appreciative glance over her. She wasn’t wearing any footwear, blood speckled legs bare to the world in addition to her torso. Sasuke moved his position so he was in front of her, back turned towards the others and blocking their view. Naruto held his arm out for Sakura to work on, boxing her in between them. They marked their relationship as clear as possible, but a smirk shared between Madara and Tobirama almost set them off. Both men turned smirk into a fierce glare and looked back at the new curiosity in between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto realized, as Sakura’s hands traveled up Sasuke’s arm, that someone must have told the clans to stand down when no one else rushed in.

“I was training. The Uchiha don’t have medics like you. Where have you been,” demanded Sasuke.

“Oh, well,” she bit off, “Thanks to my amazing chakra control, I turned up exactly where we were supposed to. I’ve been dancing with Zetsu ever since.”

At that, Madara scoffed, loud and attention getting, “Was your dance partner the one that just ran away? Zetsu?”

Naruto watched Sakura break from her medic mode, teeth bared and glinting in a mock grin, “It was. We’ve been playing this game for weeks. He’s not much of a playmate, tends to lead me into traps rather than fight himself.”

She moved from Sasuke’s arm and Naruto dropped it, allowing him to flex and feel the newly healed bone. It moved flawlessly. Sakura’s smile, the soft one Naruto loves, graces her face as she check Sasuke’s eyes as well. It takes a moment, but Naruto can feel the tense surprise at her chakra around an Uchiha’s eyes. Sakura’s smile turns into a wry grin at the wary look on Madara’s face, “I’m sure he thought this would be the perfect trap. You all clearly having some peace meeting and then two unknown chakras burst in fighting before he disappeared to leave me alone to face the backlash. It’s not the first time he’s tried this.”

Naruto threw his arm around her and squeezed tight, painfully aware of her every movement for even the slightest cringe of pain. The most he found was the dark bags under her eyes speaking of little sleep, no different than her endless nights at the hospital. 

Tobirama sneered, “Seems he miscalculated, seeing as these two are your friends. They jumped to your command quick enough.”

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, no doubt snapping at his tone, but Hashirama jumped in, “You’re Naruto’s sister! These two have spoken of you but you are not what I imagined, though clearly an excellent healer.

Naruto almost choked as Sakura blushed, the red making her green eyes glow bright, “Yes, I’m Sakura. Not exactly his sister, but close enough. I’m not an Uzimaki or anything. Just Sakura.” With this extended politeness, Naruto watched Sakura recover her manners and bow deeply, “Zetsu didn’t realize I was also leading him into a trap. This alliance has been talked about most everywhere. I wish I could have sent you a message but I haven’t been able to stop for the last few days. Zetsu was very desperate to get here during this meeting.”

Izuna frowned and moved closer, making Naruto and Sasuke move closer to Sakura’s side. A couple of eyebrows raised at the sudden aggression but was easily brushed off at the soft laugh of the girl in between. Naruto felt something melt within him at the laughter, at every show that she was alive and next to them. Izuna ignored them and said, “Do you think he’s against us banding together? I have no doubt that if it weren’t for Sasuke-san and Naruto, we would think this was an attack or a betrayal.”

Sakura pushed herself in front of the boys to stand before Izuna. Naruto glared at the man, gritting his teeth at how slight Sakura looked in the middle of all of them. He knew she wasn’t weak, but Kami help anyone who tried to intimidate or take advantage of her. Naruto tore his glare off and blushed as Hashirama met his eye, clearly amused at their overprotective auras. He should understand, they were all each other had left. Sakura smirked, “Lucky for all of us, my boys were here. I’m sure that’s…”

She trailed off, her eyes zeroing in on Izuna before moving much closer to him than Naruto would have liked. Izuna didn’t seem to know what to do either as she closed in, her eyes assessing and hard, “You’re hurt as well. Hold still.”

It must have been too much after watching her touch Sasuke’s eyes, as Madara’s hand wrapped around her wrist and wrenched her close. If Naruto didn’t know better, he would have ripped him in two. But no doubt Sakura let him do so, knowing this would be easier. She had dealt with more patients and their worried families to know what to do. Madara was all teeth and growled, “Look, girl, just because you act like you’re on our side, doesn’t mean I’ll let you come toward my brother with your chakra.”

Sasuke’s newly healed hand was a vice against Naruto’s forearm. Sakura tilted her head and smiled, cold and professional, “Then I won’t help him, Uchiha-sama. I have to go chase down Zetsu before he vanishes again. My friends trust you so I thought I would help. It’s not going to kill him to not be healed, but I thought I’d be nice and waste some more chakra.”

Sakura wrenched her wrist out of Madara’s and bowed very prettily, “I should get going,” she said, turning to Naruto with worried eyes and ran a hand down his arm, she passed him a worn seal, “When you’re free and can come find me, use this seal. It’s not the best, but it’ll point you towards my chakra and then you can help-”

“We could use your medical ability,” interrupted Hashirama. Naruto felt guilty at the pit of relief that opened up in his stomach. Sakura should track down Zetsu, should go an keep tabs on him while they finished here, but she looked inches away from death’s door and he wanted to hold her close and never let go. It was a hard way to discover how someone was your best friend, but almost losing Sakura broke him in a way that no one else would be able to. He was glad he had mentioned to Hashirama that Sakura took an oath to heal anyone sick in her path. Between the bags under her eyes and the depleted chakra, he knew she couldn’t leave just yet. Naruto hoped she hadn’t used her yin seal and depleted her life. He must have been showing some relief, because she was now glaring at him fiercely while saying, “I see.”

Tobirama stepped forward, “If you could help for only today, it would be appreciated. Many lives could be saved, and we could provide help in tracking this Zetsu down.”

Sakura took in a deep breath and looked towards the sky. Of course, he knew she was going to say yes, but Sasuke’s hand on her shoulder in encouragement made Naruto cast a surprised glance at his friend, “Fine. For the day, I can spare my search.”

Izuna jumped forward and offered his arm, and a glare towards his brother, “I will take you, Sakura-san, and if you still want, you can check my injuries there.”

Sakura smiled at him, but Naruto could see the strain, “Thank you. If anyone needs to speak to me, I will be at your medical area until the end of the day. It might make your elders feel better to see me in action.”

Hashirama nodded at his brother who stepped forward and said, “There are clean clothes and battle silks that we can provide. The medics have their own, but the Uzumaki also have many kunoichi your size that should have silks to fit. I will find you in the medical tent.”

Sakura blushed, staring down at herself as if she was realizing her state for the first time. Naruto wanted to rip the kimono off his back and offer it to her, but she would probably punch him for it. Her red face offset the pink hair, but she looped her covered arm around Izuna’s and said, “Thank you, Senju-sama. That would be very helpful. At some point, Zetsu realized that destroying my clothes could stop my attack until I found new ones. It is...I have only ever found civilian clothes during my hunt and they do not hold up well. Battle silks would help immensely.”

The three of them took off in their stated directions and Naruto held back on chasing after them. Sasuke hand dug into Naruto’s and both twitched as Madara responded behind them, “So that’s your sister? Impressive, Sasuke. We’ll have to talk to our elders about this development. Hashirama.”

Both men bowed and Sasuke sent Naruto a look before jumping with Madara over to the Uchiha clan. Hashirama pulled up from his bow and bumped his shoulder into Naruto, “Here I thought you were exaggerating about her healing. Come, let’s calm the elders down before they attack her.”


	2. When everything your past and you have everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finally gets clean

Sakura felt the world catch up with her. After slamming straight into Zetsu’s hide out and immediately jumping into a nonstop cat-and-mouse chase and some battles to the death, just walking arm in arm with another human was too much. Or maybe not enough. Too slow, too paranoia inducing, and she hadn’t spoken to another human being in weeks. She already felt that she was at her limit after interacting with Naruto and the others. And now she needed to say something to this Uchiha and whoever else lay in the clinic in front of them and, oh yeah, she was still covered in her own blood. The grass beneath her feet was soft though, and feeling the dew-covered cushioned green anchored her to the world around. If she concentrated on each step, each curl of her toes in the blades, it was all more manageable.

“So, this creature likes to take your clothes,” asked Izuna.

Sakura gave a startled laugh and broke from her thoughts. “Yes. For whatever reason, a half-naked woman running through the forest catches a lot of bad attention. It’s a successful diversion, because then I have to run or fight someone else.”

Izuna laughed. Sakura focused on the wet grass that was plastered to her feet, the ticklish and real sensation of it, and looked him over. She was really proud of the boys for what they’ve accomplished on their end. Here was the living, breathing proof that everything they’ve sacrificed will help to change the future. Grinning, she nudged his side, “It must be quite a surprise to have Sasuke-kun around. You two could be twins.”

He frowned in response, “Yes, surprise. He doesn’t know who his parents were, and I do not think my father would ever chance having the Sharingan out of his control. Maybe with him at our holding, we’ll be able to find out exactly who he’s related to.”

Sakura hummed, trying to guess what story Naruto and Sasuke put together to not raise suspicion. More than likely it was off the cuff and in a rush, and she hoped more than anything that it was Sasuke who told the lie instead of Naruto. With all that he had lied in his life, he had never gotten better at it. Honesty fit him much better than deception. Ahead of them was the clinic, definitely built using the Mokuton, covered in unnecessary embellishments with a large plus sign engraved into the door. The grass under her feet disappeared quite quickly and she stood in the dry dirt glaring at the pervasive smell of sickness that wafted out the windows. Tobirama wasn’t joking when he said she could save lives. There might not be death in the air, but it was clear people were being left to their illnesses. She didn’t know why this surprised her as much as it did. The peace talks were only just beginning, if it fell through, no one wanted to give the other side more of an advantage.

Sakura slipped her arm out of Izuna’s and put her hands on her hips, glaring up at the building. She turned to the man next to her, already in her medic state, commanding, “Go in and get me a medic’s uniform. I’ll need to wash off before I head in. I didn’t realize how bad it was.”

Izuna looked startled, and more than a little annoyed, as he complied. Sakura didn’t wait, but went off in the direction where she knew the river would be. She needed to clean herself off and take the last of her chakra pills. When she first jumped through time, she lost everything that wasn’t directly on her. Her kunai pouch, her med kit, any and all extra clothes, only the few extra senbon weaved through her shirt and the few pills in her pockets remained. Sakura clung to the last of her chakra pills. Ino had pressed them into her hand, the few Ino had left, with a sort of desperation. Once she took this pill, Sakura would no longer have anything from her world left. Shizune’s gifted senbon long gone into enemies skin, her jounin outfit ripped to shreds, her headband fallen off somewhere in battle and never recovered. Sakura reached the river with dread and placed the pill gently in her mouth, cupping the water to swallow it down.

With that done, pulling off the worn threads she was wearing and throwing them to the shore to dry with after, she flung herself into the river. Sakura ducked down as she heard rustling, watching as Izuna come to the riverbed. His face was bright red and Sakura had to duck down farther to hide her smirk. He averted his eyes, “I’ll leave these here. I’ve informed those in the clinic of your coming. They’ve provided, other, uh, necessities.”

Sakura barked out a laugh as the man hurriedly walked away, no doubt waiting beyond the tree line and out of sight. No doubt he didn’t want to leave completely, not yet trusting her as he might the boys. Also, she was probably considered “indecent” in this time. Sakura dug into the sandy grit below and scrubbed it against her skin to finish off the blood she couldn’t quite get off. Wading to the shore, she grabbed her old clothes, looking for a clean enough strip, which was actually hard to do, and dried herself off. Izuna wasn’t lying when he said they provided necessities. Along with what must have been a Senju medic’s uniform, brown hakama and a white kimono, they had also included breast bindings and undergarments. Years ago she might have been disgusted by wearing someone else’s underwear, but just having something clean on her body was heaven sent. Sakura ruffled her hand through her short hair, drying it out as best she could. Ino was right and it was nice to have her soft pink locks back.

Without addressing the Uchiha, Sakura took off for the medical building while rolling up her sleeves. It was fantastic to have her chakra back at normal levels and the warmth of it rolled against her building excitement at being able to heal someone other than herself. She stormed into the building, throwing open every window she passed to clear out the heavy scent of sickness and incense. After clearing out the room, she turned to the stunned staff and looked at them all like she would a nurse or doctor who made a simple, but costly mistake. She held back a smirk at their paling faces, there was a reason she was called the second coming of Tsunade for more than just her strength. Getting on her bad side, especially when it concerned the health of patients, was a huge fear to others. Even with a century and more of medical knowledge under her belt, they should have known to keep the clinic aired out and circulating.

“As Uchiha-sama told you, I’m here to heal. I will say this once, either help me with the patients and do everything I say, or get out. I won’t tell you twice,” said Sakura, still leveling her heavy stare at them, “Now, tell me which patient is the most dire.”

One of the medics, a skinny, dark haired man, lead her back to the bed in the back. Sakura frowned at his state of infection and looked over to the medic, “Do you have charts or anything written up about him yet?”

The man shook his head, confused. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, realizing just how little time she had here to fix all of this. She let out a soft growl, causing the man to move away from her, and quickly created two water clones. Ignoring the gasps, she sent them to work stabilizing and healing the other patients and called out, “Someone get me something to write on. Now!”

Behind her she could feel a desperate air and a timid voice called out, “Miss, we’re just to keep them alive not-“

The glare sent behind her back, along with the quick killing intent, sent them all scrambling to obey. Sakura looked back at her patient who stared at her with glassy, fever induced eyes. She smiled gently at them and got to work.

* * *

Tobirama glared at the Uchiha who was leaning against the clinic building, looking in through the window. It had taken him longer than he wished to get the pink-haired girl clothing to fit and longer still as the worried kunoichi insisted on putting together a pack to keep her fed and going on this strange mission of hers. He had no doubt that they only cared for the girl once he mentioned she was Naruto’s pseudosister. Something about the Uzumaki had the same pull as his brother, people flocked to them and were always trying to get on their good side. Tobirama wondered if this girl would know exactly what happened the second she saw the bulging pack and weapon holders he was laden down with. If the story the lone Uchiha had told was true, she more than likely would.

Pausing in front of Izuna, he sneered, “Leave. I’ll watch to make sure kunoichi is on her best behavior.”

Tensing, but not taking his eyes from the window, Izuna replied, “I’ve never seen healing like this. It’s quite incredible. I wonder where she learned it…”

Tobirama was versed enough in Izuna to know what he was implying. Looking into the window, he could see the Senju symbol stark against Sakura’s medical uniform. He had wondered as much himself when seeing her heal Sasuke “Uchiha” with a familiar looking chakra. But she had not needed to form any signs in order to do so, suggesting she had been healing as long as his brother.

“Such coloring is memorable, and nothing I’ve seen in our clan. Her chakra levels aren’t remarkable in a way that would suggest Uzumaki or any other Uzushio clan. The only other clan known for medical ability is Nara and she is certainly not from there.”

“Hn.”

Taking the agreement, he joined the Uchiha in his watch, studying how the Senju medics hovered around the pinkette and her clones taking notes and fetching instruments for her. It directly opposed the orders to heal those in the clinic. Most were Uchiha, not having medics of their own, and the elders wished to keep their numbers down in case the peace treaties failed. Originally, he had been in support of the idea, but having passed the building on more than one occasion, the smell of illness and sounds of pain wore down that thought and he was in support of this outsider healing those in need. At least Ryuu and the others would not be blamed for disobeying orders, though if Ryuu was caught looking at Sakura with such adoring eyes, the elders might not be so lenient.

Tobirama concentrated on the pink-haired medic, caught on the change of her chakra levels. They were higher than they had been when she had originally crashed down into the clearing, suspiciously so. Had she masked her levels to look like less of a threat? Or did she have some type of medical way of increasing her levels? Either one would be impressive, an intelligence that hadn’t been suggested by her brawl of a fight, but if she did have a medicine or some medical way to increase one’s chakra, it would be incredibly valuable to their alliance. He would get her to explain before she ran off after that malevolent thing and got herself killed.

“Between herself, her clones, and the Senju she keeps barking at, I think she’ll be able to get them all to perfect health soon. Even if she leaves, she’s written down instructions for care and any illness that might appear in their futures,” murmured Izuna, “What are the chances we could keep her here.”

Tobirama scoffed, ignoring that the Uchiha was on the same line of thought as himself, “Zero. Our elders, and yours as well, will take one look at the pink hair and her tiny form and drive her off without even considering what she’s just done.”

Izuna chuckled, “Yes, I doubt they’ll be complimentary, but I was hoping to get to her before they started the sly insults. It would help if she looked more like a kunoichi before they arrived, but she’s not going to stop in there now that she’s started. She’s quite fierce when it comes to the health of others.”

Of course she was, Naruto Uzumaki had said as much while regaling them with tales of their childhood. With her strength and medical prowess, underlines by a hot temper, he had no doubt that those who got in her way were obstacles to be taken out. It was a surprise when she appeared after hearing about her, she was not what he imagined. Tobirama dropped the packs and hefted out the bundled outfit on top, “I will try anyway.”

When Tobirama entered, the Senju all paused and bowed before continuing on. Even this small disturbance had the kunoichi glaring at him, though she did not stop her healing. She glanced to the bundle in his hand and he could see the flash of remembrance in her eyes that he had been entailed with getting her clothes. Sakura nodded at him and stood up from her patient, an Uchiha younger than any in this clinic. She looked down at the boy, gently saying, “All set. You’ll be up and about in no time,” before turning to Ryuu and commanding, “Same as the others, the injuries still there should be left to heal on their own. Do not let anyone do anymore.”

Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows at the comment, looking over the other beds. While no longer in death’s clutches, many were still bandaged and resting. Perhaps she was not as skilled as he thought, eyeing the pinkette as she stood before him with an annoyed look. She studied him in return and said, “It’s better they have something that reminds them not to strain themselves or risk such injuries again. Healing to full each time isn’t healthy for the body either. Now, if you aren’t going to help,” she pointed to the door, “Please leave.”

The others in the building stilled, before one of her clones shouted at them and they all went running off again. Tobirama glared at her, “The elders are coming and you need to look like a shinobi, not just a medic. Change into these.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow and placed her fists on her hips, “No. I am a medic and this right now is my team and I’ll wear their uniform. Your elders can get over it. Now help or get out.”

He could hear the laughter from the Uchiha behind him. Throwing the bundle towards the other man, he growled, “Tell me what to do then, kunoichi.”

A bright grin broke onto her face before she cleared her throat and regained composure, “Thank you, Senju-sama. Please follow me.”

“Tobirama is fine.”

“Tobirama-sama then. Come on.”

The laughter outside stopped and he smirked to himself, following after the pinkette and watching closely as she healed the girl in the next bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! Thanks to the 50+ Sakura fics and especially those with time travel, I'm now writing my own fanfic....


End file.
